unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!
Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show is a five hour long show that aired in the early 1900s. This show featured the X-Men crew and the Koopa Mafia killing each other up with guns, bombs and ect. This show was based on the famous World Wars and the Videogame War. The show is very popular, but not-so as The Adventures of SMK TV, the sequel of the more popular SMK TV. This show was very violent and was for people 14 and up because of its violence, blood, use of guns, and some other themes. This show was a good show, and was going to have it's final season in the year 2084 however because in 1974 one of the episodes contained so much bad stuff it was cancelled. Episodes There were 300 episodes made, and ten seasons. Notice: Because of the lack on interest users weren't able to complete summaries for all the episode on this list. Maybe if you're not lazy you can add episode summaries. Season 1 #The War Begins #Eat My Dust! #No, That's My Candy! #Robbing the Bank #Punch Him Till He Cries! #Mr. Jenkins Returns! #Let's Take Them Down! #GUN GUN GUN GUN GUN! #Let's Fight! #To the Death! #You're Not Tough Unless You Grow a Mustache #Tummy Tummy Tummy #Battle in the Dark Remote Alley #Water Balloons!!! #Chickens as Weapons #On the Side of Good? #Peach Has a Crush on Wario Which Is Kinda Weird #Welcome Home, Cowser! #Wario Is Mad #Big Trouble #Let's Sneak Into a G-Rated Movie! #Wars with Swords! #You Stupid Fuddy Duddy! #Let's Take the White House Down! (Part 1) #Let's Take the White House Down! (Part 2) #Let's Take the White House Down! (Part 3) Season 6 #So, the War Ends? #So, the War Begins Again? #I'll Punch You! #Take Me to Chucky Cheese #George W. Bush STRIKES! #You Are My Sunshine #A BIRD FLEW INTO THE WINDOW IT MUST BE A TRICK!!!!!! #I Once Knew a Rabbit Named BUNKY! #Fart Wars #Battle of the Butt-Uglies! #Taken Down by the Man #We Got Yo Back! #Candy Land!!!! #Uncle Gadget's Visit! #Nim-Nom's Revenge #The X-Men Go To School #Super Wario Preschool #George Bush drinks Beer #Sniff the Flowers #NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! #No More Ham #Pickle Jr. Gets Revenge! #Cheese is good for Yo Mama! #Let's Take the White House Down Again! (Part 1) #Let's Take the White House Down Again! (Part 2) #Let's Take the White House Down Again! (Part 3) Season 7 #So, the War Ends Again? #So, the War Restarts Again? #I wanna bake cookies on Monday #Teenage Mutant Ninja Goombas Attack #Look at Me! #DON'T Look at Me! #It's That Time Of Year Again!! #Rub My Nuts #SHUT UP! #Ka-B00sh! #SEE MY VEST #Barney Gets Mugged #Die Dry Bones! #O RLY? YA RLY. NO WAI. #Cupcake Craving #Gimme That! #Evil Guy OH NOES!! #Exclamation Mark! #6 X 9 = 42 #Winnie the Pooh needs a page on this Wiki #WWW.Knoxskorner.com #Sick Twisted Demented Froggy #AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! #Let's Take Down the White House and Keep It! (Part 1) #Let's Take Down the White House and Keep It! (Part 2) #Let's Take Down the White House and Keep It! (Part 3) Season 8 #Will The War End? #NO! #Wario Shakes His Booty #That Wasn't So Bad, Wasn't It? #Waluigi's A Tosser! #BEHIND THE SCENES #Two and a Half X-Men #EEK! A FLY!! #The X-Men Watch A Movie Season 9 #So, Are We Gonna Stop the War? #NO WE'LL RESTART IT AGAIN! #It's the Cops! #Who's Yo Mommy? #Okay, so maybe we shouldn't have yelled BOMB in the airport #Waluigi Shakes to the Groove #OMG!!! IT'S AN EPISODE WITH ONLY CREDITS!!!! #Yo Dawg Mad Party! #Let's Wrestle!!! #Dance dance dance #WHEEEE!! #Okay, Here We Go! #Aargh! #What's That Smell? #Let's Talk Trash! #It's Gonna ASPLODE!!! BOOOOOOM!!! #Oh No You Didn't! #Fo Sho #The White House is Ours! (Part 1) #The White House is Ours! (Part 2) #The White House is Ours! (Part 3) Season 10 #So, the War Ends Here? #So, the War Starts Again for the THOUSANDTH Time!!! #Bleep! #Boomba Mafia #Touch My Boos #Fushroom! #Bite Me...NOT REALLY! #ARM WRESTLE! #Mama Mia! #Let's Steal a Piano #War Against Big Bird #The Bleeping Day #The Hunting #I LOVE YOU SIR #Hoover Dam #Gunfight! #They Took the White House Back OMG Let's Stop Em! (Part 1) #They Took the White House Back OMG Let's Stop Em! (Part 2) #They Took the White House Back OMG Let's Stop Em! (Part 3) #The Final Battle Category:Shows